Castiel Vs The Creatures With The Cookies
by dreamlitnight
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to my drabble-The Winchester Phenomenom-It Features Castiel battling girl scouts none of which were harmed in the writing of this.. though they were grossly misrepresented to bring cookies to Sam and Dean, who are hurt and sad.


**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

**A/N: I mean no disrespect in this little ficlet to any girl scouts or girl scout leaders. My descriptions are over the top silly. I just really thought, in my wild imagination, how funny it would be if the boys and Cas were outwitted by a group of little girls... hee hee. so, I wrote this. Hope it makes you laugh, especially,_ Realfunkytown_ who asked me to expand my drabble (The Winchester Phenomenon) and write a sort of sequel with Cas as the hero. Enjoy. (Please over look any left over typos. They tend to hide from me until I post my stories, then they jump out and embarrass me.)**

_**Castiel Vs. The Creatures With The Cookies**_

Castiel stood staunchly... back to the waning sun, face shadowed, set like stone. His trench coat flapped noisily in the wind, like a pennant at a knightly tourney. Clouds skittered overhead and a few cold raindrops fell on the opposing combatants in surprising spurts.

Castiel stood resolute, in the midst of the impending storm. One arm outstretched, hand open, palm up, he faced the three girl scout creatures and their wagon piled high with colorful boxes. Boxes that Castiel assumed were filled with those thin or caramel something cookies Dean had been heartbroken about.

The creatures were wearing those strange costumes that Sam had described and Castiel was fervently hoping none of them would venture an attack on him with those scarf things as they had with Dean. That bruise on Dean's neck had looked very painful. He clamped down on the nervous shudder that was trying to ripple through his body. He reminded himself that he was an angel of the Lord. He was immortal and strong and capable of ... smiting...

The creatures held their stances like marble pillars. Hips cocked out, arms crossed defiantly, little faces screwed up in impatience... they waited. Castiel waited.

They stared, eyes glittering... Castiel held their gazes as long as possible.

Their stares were fiercer than Dean's and Dean's was a thing to behold... Castiel broke. Blinking, he turned away taking time to regain his composure.

_Enough was enough._ He cut his gaze determinedly back to them, canting his head, and squinting his eyes. He demanded in his most authoritative angel voice. "Give me two boxes of your cookies." He punctuated the command, by opening and closing his hand, in a "hand them over" gesture. An icy raindrop hit his nose, dripping and rolling onto his chin. He remained motionless, not even flinching at coldness.

All was silent, but for the whistling wind. For a brief moment Castiel made the mistake of thinking that he had won.

Then the smallest creature stepped forward. She had blond hair done up in some kind of complicated fashion, adorned with ribbons that matched her green dress. Her crossed arms moved to settle harshly on her skinny hips, one little foot stomped hard on the sidewalk and her teeth clenched tight. When she spoke, her high pitched voice was shrill and made Castiel's ears ache. "Listen here mister, it's about to rain and I hate getting wet and our cookies will get ruined if it rains on 'em.... You're not getting any of these cookies unless you pay for 'em and if you don't leave us alone we're gonna start screaming for help. Got it?"

The other two nodded vigorously.

Stoically ignoring the implied threat, Castiel repeated firmly. "I said, Give. Me. Two. Boxes Of. Your Cookies...NOW."

The three creatures shared a look, Castiel couldn't interpret and then before he was able to react they were on him. Just as a bolt of lightening blazed across the dark sky, they attacked like a madly whirling dervish: kicking his shins, pulling at his clothes, hitting and pinching... A booming blast of thunder mixed with the cacophony of the squealing creatures, the sound was unendurable. It was so much worse than Sam had described. Such screeching and strident screaming... Castiel accepted that the better part of valor was retreat, he wanted to live to fight for cookies another day....So, he "poofed" as Dean called it away from the deranged amazonian-like creatures.

The brothers looked up in surprise as Castiel suddenly appeared in their motel room. They were laid out on the beds looking just as pitiful as when he had departed.

Dean studied him confusedly for a minute before asking. "Dude what happened to you? You look more, uh rumpled than usual."

Castiel sat down on the end of Dean's bed, reaching up a hand to one of his ears, he brought it back down, peering at it. No blood. _Hmm, he was sure his eardrums had burst from the piercing sounds those feral creatures had been emitting. _

"Cas? Are you hurt?" Sam asked, concern tinging his voice when Castiel remained silent.

Castiel looked down at his shins, dirty marks littered both pant's legs where their little hard soled shoes had connected. Underneath the material, he assumed there was probably quite a few bruises down both legs. Glancing up, he sighed and somberly confessed. "I went to retrieve unbroken cookies from some of the creatures you spoke of.... they were very.... zealous in their guardianship of these cookies." He paused, dropping his gaze before continuing. "I failed to procure any."

"Aw, Man." Dean whined in concern, rather than disappointment. "Cas you went out and tried to take on a troop of those little savages? Alone?"

Sam frowned. "You found another troop of possessed girl scouts? Are they all possessed?" He wondered.

Castiel raised his gaze, studying first one brother and then the other. Sam had bright welts running down both arms and his hair was still cookie encrusted wild. Dean on the other hand, was marked from top to bottom, along with a dark ropey bruise circling his neck. One eye was awesomely blackened and stood out against the paleness of his face. Castiel had wanted so badly to provide them a small comfort.

Dean sighed, shaking his head in sympathy, offering comfort to Castiel instead. "It's all right Cas. Those girl scouts are amazingly brutal. I'm impressed you even attempted this for us. You really should'na went alone."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Should of waited for back-up... well Dean or someone... I don't ever want to face anything like that again." He pursed his lips, stating adamantly. "Seriously. Ever."

With a sharp nod, Castiel heartily agreed with Sam's sentiment. All was quiet as the mighty hunters and the angel of the Lord sat, each contemplating the events of the day. A pal of disheartening defeat hung in the stale air of the shabby motel room.

Remembering something Dean had said earlier, Castiel realized he knew a way that might bring a little joy back to the brothers. He stood and quickly disappeared. Then before the brothers could even discuss where he might have gone, he was back; standing between the two beds, holding a pie in one hand and what appeared to be a container of ice-cream in the other.

"You said that weird went with Winchesters like ice-cream goes with pie." Castiel looked between the two of them, eye brows raised in question. "Do you think this might be recompense enough for the loss of the cookies?"

With a pained grimace on his swollen face, Dean sat up slowly. He asked quietly. "Is that pie? Did you bring us pie?" Mouth twitching upwards at the corners as he stared intently at the offered treat.

Sam sat forward, looking from his brother to the waiting angel. "You went and got us Pie Cas?" He asked just as quietly, his dimples peeking out as a smile flitted across his face.

Castiel's features softened, a tiny tentative smile graced his countenance as he replied. "Pie and ice-cream for the Weird Winchesters."

Chuckling, Dean's face lit up, his smile full blown, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "See? All my lessons are paying off. You can be funny if you try Cas. I knew you could do it. Gimme some pie dude. Pie trumps dumb girl scout cookies any day. Huh Sam?"

Sam's dimples slashed deeply into his cheeks as his own smile widened. "Yeah. Pie rules. Thanks Cas, you're the best." His voice gentled as he observed his brother's uninhibited glee over a simple thing like dessert.

"The best." Dean echoed as he held out his hands in jubilant anticipation.

Castiel caught Sam's gaze as they watched Dean smiling in joyful abandon. Dean happy was a rare and wondrous occasion to be celebrated. Handing over the sweets, Castiel sat back down on the end of the bed and watched Sam grinning at his brother's antics; Dean, his face blindingly bright as he moaned blissfully around mouthfuls of pie. Castiel knew this wouldn't last (the Winchesters enjoying themselves). This was just a temporary phenomenon- but it was nice all the same.

Winning, even in such a small way, felt... good. The world was still in shambles, the war was still wreaking havoc, their lives remained in wretched disarray, but for now both brothers were smiling because of him and the world felt... good.

**~The End- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I so enjoy reading your comments on my little scenes.**


End file.
